Never Ending Escape
by shinitenshi-shirotenshi
Summary: Ren wants to forget everything, and Hao helps. Hao/Ren(2 sided) Yoh/Ren(used to be 2 sided) Horohoro/Ren(1 sided) newbies here!
1. Hiding but Never Found

BY: Shinitenshi and Shirotenshi Disclaimer: We don't own Shaman King  
  
'blah.blah'- thoughts 'yada..yada' - "So Called"  
Never Ending Escape  
  
Chapter one- Hiding, but Never Found  
Ren nearly sprinted from the site in the hurry of getting as far away as possible from-Yoh. It hurt so much to know that he loved Yoh, yet that Yoh would never return his affections, for he didn't even know what he wanted in life. He already had a loyal fiancée, as harsh as she may be, but loyal none the less. Ren stopped a few miles away from the village, panting breathlessly, wild golden orbs glancing around the area frantically.. Until he heard a voice behind him, one that he could never forget, one so similar to the one he loved. He tilted his pale face towards the twin of Yoh, and grunted, "Nani? What do you want, Hao?" Ren fought to keep his voice inexpressive, passive, but it didn't work, and Hao saw right through it.  
  
"Why have I come? I came to ask if you'll finally accept my proposal," grinned the elder shaman.  
  
".. I can't, I can't betray Yoh, even if he'll never look at me twice...even if I did turn to your side, how am I supposed to fight him? It is hard enough going day through day, pretending as if I don't care he has a lover! I won't!" cried the raven-haired youth, his body convulsing at a fast rate. He was always good at hiding his emotions, but this was just too much!  
  
"I just want to forget everything, it hurts.." The younger one continued on, not even taking a glance at the other.  
  
Hao smiled and asked, "Would you like to forget everything? Do you? Ren, if you do, I know a way."  
  
The golden eyed boy just nodded his head, staring at his feet. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his forehead, and slowly, he began to forget everything, of ever meeting Yoh, of ever falling in love with him. And slowly, Ren's world went blank.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Shaman Tournament was canceled for the first time due to certain problems (not having enough contestants). The tournament would be held again a year and a half from now. Yoh, Horohoro, Manta, Ryu, and even Anna were worried about Ren, he had been gone for almost a month, with out even telling them anything. Ren even left with out his spirit, Bason.  
  
^^^^^^^^ 1 year and ½ later..  
  
Yoh and company were back at the Pachi tribe. While walking down the path they heard a familiar voice they haven't hear for a long time.  
  
"So, my counter, you are back," smirked a Hao, sitting in a tree a few meters away with a young boy sitting next to him. The boy had long raven bangs that fell into his eyes, golden orbs trained on the people before him. He had a strong body concealed under a similar garment as Hao, except smaller. The raven locks fell a bit above his waist and was tied in a rather loose ponytail.  
  
"Who are they Hao?" asked the boy in a slightly alto voice as he lifted his head a bit to let the strangers see his face clearly. The group gasped in shock at the sight of the golden orbs. It had to be Ren, it just had to.  
  
"Ren, would you go see how the others are doing?" questioned Hao, and in response, Ren disappeared. "How long have you guys looked for him? No, he didn't want to leave you guys, but Yoh here, was the reason why he is gone. He asked me to take the pain away, and I did, I took his memory of even meeting any of you away. He has now joined me, since I show a safe haven for him, unlike you guys. You claim to be his friend, yet hurt him in the worst way possible, you, Yoh, made him fall in love with you." With that, Hao too disappeared.  
  
Horohoro fumed, so this was the reason why the one he adored left, it was because of Yoh. He snapped his blue head towards Yoh and pointed his index finger at him while accusing Yoh. "It's all your fault that he left! He." Horohoro's voice quavered a bit as he continued on, glaring menacingly at Yoh, "he. he couldn't take it anymore, so he was forced to go to the enemy! I hate you! You took him away from me! I loved him and now he doesn't even know who I am!" With that, Horohoro spun around and stalked off, away from the now small group, determined to get Ren back.  
  
^^^^^^^^ with Ren and Hao  
  
Hao cuddled next to Hao, his lover, in a tree and asked once again, "So, who were they?"  
  
Hao smiled and looked into the pale periwinkle sky, "Someone you won't want to know. People who despise me." Hao then buried his face into soft hair and mumbled silently in his head, 'I won't let them take you away from me, not now that I have finally got you...'  
  
Tbc.  
  
^^^^^^^finish, for now  
  
shinitenshi: 0.0 I can't believe I wrote that, I love Hao/Ren pairings, but this story just sucked! *glares at shiro for talking him into this*  
  
shirotenshi: ^___~ hope you like it! I did!!!!!! 


	2. Lost but Never Found

Shirotenshi: oh, my kami-sama!!!! 3 reviews in one day! Yipeeeeeeee! Oh, we forgot disclaimer last time.  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King is not ours.  
  
Shirotenshi: *looks at shini* SEE!!!! lost complex said it was good!!!!!  
  
Shinitenshi: *glare* what ever  
  
Never Ending Escape  
  
Chapter two- Lost but Not Found  
Hao sighed, he knew he couldn't hide this any longer. He turned towards Ren and put his warm right hand over Ren's forehead and let it glow a soft blue. Ren's eyelids slowly closed over golden orbs as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. When Ren woke up, he remembered everything and cocked his head at Hao.  
  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ren sadly.  
  
"Because you wouldn't love me, and it wasn't time then, it is now," replied Hao mournfully as he stared longingly at the one he had fallen in love with, "Do you still love me."  
  
The younger shaman smiled in return and spoke, "Of course I do, I feel safe with you, and you know how it feels to be tortured and raped by their father."  
  
^^^^^^^^flash back  
  
"Ren, come here!!!" Ren's father ordered from his bedroom. A nine-year-old Ren entered the room, shaking visibly. Ren's father than threw Ren harshly onto the bed and ravaged the young boy throughout the night. When Ren woke up, he felt sore are over and whimpered at the sudden pain. "100 slashes for whining!" roared the father loudly and Ren was sent to the cells with no food or water for three days.  
  
"Demo, papa! Yamero!" pleaded the sobbing child as he was tossed harshly into the cell and left to be slashed by servants.  
  
^^^^^^^^^end of flash back  
  
"I'm ready. I'm ready to tell the others, let's go," said Ren feebly as he leaped from the sturdy branch and landed on the ground with his lover close behind him.  
  
Strong arms circled Ren's waist and Hao asked, "Are you sure?" Ren nodded surely. They had been together for one year and two months yet, they had not gone farther than a few shy kisses and hugs, but Hao was content for he knew why Ren acted this way. The two lovers then silently walked back to their campsite and went to break the news to their comrades..  
  
^^^^^^^Horohoro  
  
'How could I have been so stupid! How could I have let Ren fall in love with that jerk called Yoh and let him leave! Dang!' Horohoro punched the tree angrily as he slid to the ground, 'If only you stayed a little longer.. Anna and Yoh broke up two months later because Yoh couldn't stand Anna bossing him around... Ren! I miss you, we all miss you, come back to me... I love you.'  
  
^^^^^^^Yoh  
  
Yoh couldn't believe what he had heard from his twin, he had been the reason why Ren left? It took Yoh a year without Ren to figure out that he was in love with the golden eyed teen, but it was too late, Ren was gone. Yoh looked for Ren for months, but couldn't find him, sure he had heard news of Hao having a new member, but he had never thought it would be Ren. Yoh tortured himself inwardly that he was the reason why the one he eventually fell in love with was gone.. All because of him...  
  
Anna had tried to comfort him numerous times, for she still loves Yoh, though she knew Yoh never will love her the way she wanted him to.  
  
Ryuu had joked and said that Ren would be back, not many people could beat Ren even if they teamed up, Ren was just to stubborn. 


End file.
